Lingfan
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: 100 themes challenge for LingxRanfan, or Lingfan. There's a possibility of Royai or Edwin in the future if you squint. This is for Lexi, who begged me for Lingfan drabbles. T for violence or swearing, might change.
1. Alone

I have been dared by a friend to do a 100 themes challenge. I will update once a day, unless I'm not able to get on the computer. The title of each chapter shall be the theme, and I shall also put it down

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Alone

He felt so alone since she was gone. He felt empty, just a shell without anything within.

Yes she had been gone for years, yet the few people who mourned her loss had long since gotten over it… except for him.

He couldn't get over her, it was impossible for him to forget her. The memory was still so vivid, like it had just happened.

Every time he closed his eyes, the scene played out before him.

The flash of a sword, the assassin's grinning face, Ranfan striking at the assassin, the sword slicing, the sound of tearing flesh, the surprised look on Ranfan's face as she looked down at the sword in her chest, the thump of her body as she hit the ground.

Ling had killed that assassin, and had made it a slow death, tears running down his cheeks the whole time.

Ranfan had been given a proper funeral, though their friends from Amestris missed it. They came later and paid their respects while offering Ling condolences.

He shrugged them off; sympathy wouldn't bring her back to him.

He woke in a cold sweat yet again, Ranfan haunted his dreams haunted his waking world, he couldn't do this anymore.

He rose from bed and grabbed his sword from his nightstand. The sword shined in the moonlight.

His body was found the next morning, toppled backward onto the bed, soaked with blood. His sword was still in his hand.

Ling was buried next to the woman he loved, and he was mourned for years just as she was, and just as she had been forgotten, so was he.


	2. Love

Love

It hadn't always been Love. Because before you can love, you have to like.

But, it had been 'like at first sight'. They had been friends nearly the second they met. He could still remember it, even now.

***

"Ling!" the young boy had gone running into the house upon hearing his mother's call.

"Ling, I'd like you to meet your new bodyguard." His mother had said sweetly. Ling had tilted his head to the side in confusion at this, he didn't understand why he needed a new bodyguard, he liked Fu.

Ling's mother saw her sons confusion.

"No, no. Fu isn't leaving, your just getting an extra guard." His mother told him.

"Oh, okay." Ling nodded.

"Ling, meet Ranfan." His mother then stepped to the side to reveal a girl roughly Lings age, maybe a little younger, dressed much like a boy.

"Hi, I'm Ling." He grinned. "Wanna go play tag with me and my brothers?" he then asked. Ranfan nodded.

"Oh good, they get along." Ling's mother smiled in relief as she watched her son go running outside, dragging Ranfan along.

***

It was later that this 'like' progressed into love. Neither of them knew that one liked the other, not for awhile. But she could still remember when they found out the loving feeling was mutual.

Battles had been won, and the promised day had passed. They had been heading home through the desert, Ling in full control.

The silence was heavy, weighing on both like a stone. It wasn't until they set up camp that night that the silence was broken.

"Ranfan?" he asked quietly, looking at her. She didn't sit next to him, but she was still within reach.

"Yes, master?" she asked, looking up.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said.

She nodded, signaling for him to continue.

But Ling didn't speak. He just switched his position so that he was on his knees, leaned forward slightly, and kissed her.

She didn't fight it, just kissed him back.

"You never told me anything." She whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you."

***

Yay, sappy ^^ Please review.


	3. Light

Oh, would ya look at that, I'm updating! Amazing, I know. And I have two co hosts, people from my brain. Peoples, this is Shadow and Icarus.

Icarus: Hi.

Shadow: -waves-

Me: If you would guys?

Shadow and Icarus: **Meso doesn't own FMA.** And vote on her poll.

Light

He yawned and opened his eyes to find light filtering into the room. It must have late morning or early afternoon, because the room was warm.

He yawned and shifted slightly, smiling when he saw Ranfan lying next to him, curled up slightly.

Ling reached out an arm to hug her, but stiffened quite suddenly. His movement had tugged back the blanket, revealing Ranfan's automail. It glittered in the soft light that filtered through the window.

Ling wanted to puke. Every time he saw her automail, it reminded him that he screwed up. Even now that he was emperor, that he had convinced her to marry him. After all this time, her automail caused him pain to look at.

"Young Master?" Ranfan asked, slowly opening her eyes. What had once been a term to address Ling had become somewhat more of an affectionate nickname… so to speak.

Ling said nothing, and Ranfan frowned, catching him staring at her automail yet again.

"Young Master… Ling. Why do you torture yourself like this? What's done is done. Please, stop acting like because I have a prosthetic I am just a shadow of what I was. It doesn't matter if my arm is flesh or not. Metaphorically speaking, you're the light that keeps me going." This was probably the most Ranfan had ever said, but it seemed to snap ling out of his trance.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling her into a hug.

And there you have it. Like, dislike? Icarus, if you'd do the honors?

Icarus: R&R


End file.
